Mamori Pembantu Sialan
by Hazuki Takashi
Summary: Tanggal 12 November, tanggal pernikahan Hiruma, dengan siapa? Bagaimana dengan nasib Mamori? Chapter akhir dari kehidupan Mamori sebagai pembantu Hiruma Yoichi! Saksikan drama perintaan Hiruma dan Mamori yang mendebarkan dan telah mencapai klimaksnya! RnR 3
1. Chapter 1

Hazu: nyaa~ akhirnya.. kesampean juga buat upload cerita tentang HiruMamo.. sebenernya dari dulu dah kepengen, tapi gak terwujud2 karna banyaknya halangan dan rintangan.. wahahaha

Sudahlah, biarkan daku yang aneh ini. Baca jaa... en, kayak biasa, dont lupa buat review yah.. arigatou...

Warning: fic alias fanfic alias cerita ini gaje. Jadi jangan lupa buat pake sabuk pengaman anti gaje saat membaca fic nih..

Summary: Mamori diculik! Sama siapa? Kemana?

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke.. punya watashi 'mah namanya Noseshield 22..

…

Disebuah pagi yang cerah, seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan sedang melangkahkan kakinya di jalan menuju sekolahnya. Namun, tanpa ia, orang lain, maupun Tuhan sadari, terjadi bencana yang mengerikan...! Dua ekor laki-laki bersarung dan berpeci menghampiri Mamori dan..

"minta sumbangannya dong.."

"minta uang kak.. dah 5 minggu 5 hari 5 malam 5 jam 5 detik 5 nanodetik kita gak makan..."

"kasianin kita kak..." dua abang-abang dateng minta sumbangan ke Mamori. Dan dengan angkuhnya, dia menolak dua gembel jalanan itu. (Hazu: jahatnya Mamori... *ditabok Mamori pake tas*)

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari lagi, bencana muncul lagi. Dan kali ini yang aslii.. Mamori dihampiri oleh 2 pemuda berjas hitam, berkacamata hitam, berdompet hitam, dan bercelana dalam hitam (?) mengunci mulut Mamori dan menutup kedua matanya, dan menyebabkan Mamori, pingsan..

NGIIIIIING...

Suara bising terdengar dan masuk ke dalam telinga Mamori, dan otaknya memberitahunya bahwa suara itu adalah suara mesin pesawat terbang. Dengan segera dia membuka paksa matanya dan mendapati dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah manusia-manusia negro dan sedang terbang dengan helikopter.

"Gyaaaaaa!" dengan langsung Mamori membuat dirinya ada pada pusat perhatian. tapi mamori langsung pingsan kembali karena terkena sesuatu yang lembek dikepalanya. (Hazu: kok kena benda lembek jadi pingsan? -Mamori: habis, benda lembek itu adalah.. CICAK! makanya aku takut n pingsan.. hiks)

…

Las Vegas, United States.

(bagi yang gak tau tempat ini, silahkan nanya ke ,mbah google ataupun 'ngkong atlas..)

Sampailah Mamori di tempat yang sangat asing bagi dirinya. walaupun dimatanya tempat itu sangat indah karena lampu-lampu malam menghiasi seluruh sudut kota itu. ditambah dengan banyaknya manusia-manusia yang berkeliaran dijalanan.

"hey! kalian akan membawaku kemana?" Mamori melontarkan pertanyaan yang sia-sia. karena orang-orang yang menculik dia bukanlah orang Jepang, maka mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Mamori katakan. maka ia pun hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa.

Dan akhirnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. seharusnya, Mamori sudah berada di alam mimpinya saat ini. tapi tiba-tiba, mata Mamori terpaku pada seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan proposional, tampan, berambut kuning, dan bermata hijau terang yang berjalan kearahnya. ia berbicara dengan orang yang menahan Mamori dan tentunya bukan menggunakan bahasa Jepang, bagi Mamori laki-laki itu bicara dengan bahasa planet...

"hehe..." laki-laki itu menunjukkan seringai tajamnya pada Mamori dan membuat Mamori terpana.

"aduuh... Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini? apa yang harus kulakukan nanti.. bagaimana caranya aku pulang..? huhu"

"dasar cewek bawel. baru ketemu aja, udah cerewet.. hih.." kata Hiruma Yoichi memarahi Mamori.

"a- kau.. kau bisa bicara bahasa Jepang? Kau mengerti yang aku katakan?"

"emang kenapa? bawel!"

"iih.. kan cuma nanya.. galak amat sih mas.." oceh Mamori tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu.. (Hazu: Mamori kebiasaan ngocehin orang.. *ditimpuk batu*)

"ceh.. sial banget gua dapet lo.. yah.. apaboleh buat.. udah bayar.. ayo ikut gua!" bentak Hiruma menyuruh Mamori untuk berjalan mengikuti dia. tapi ia sadar bahwa tubuh Mamori masih diikat dengan tali rafia yang ngambilnya entah dari mana, maka dengan baik hati (HAZU:*muntah*) dia menggendong Mamori ke rumahnya.

…

Rumah Hiruma, Las Vegas, United States.

Mereka sampai di rumah Hiruma, yang ternyata-

"GEDE BANGET...!"

"cewek sialan! jangan teriak2!" bentak Hiruma.

Memang, rumah si Hiruma ini gedenya gak kira2.. ada kolam renang indoor n outdoor, kolam spa, taman depan n belakang, aula multifungsi, tempat fitness, mini teater, garasi super gede buat koleksi mobil2 nya, gudang senjata, de el el deeh... pokoknya rumahnya lebih gede dari rumah presiden. kok bisa? kan 'dapet' duit dari presiden.. haha

"OMG... ini rumah ato rumah..?"

"ya rumahlah.. mang apa? kandang sapi?"

"ta.. tapi ini gede banget..." kata Mamori masih mengagumi rumah Hiruma yang lantainya dilapisin emas 24karat.

"biasa aja lagee.. menurut gua ini masih terlalu kecil.."

"hah? ini masih kurang gede? memangnya kau tinggal dengan siapa saja?"

"ng.. cuma gua aja."

"APA...?" Mamori teriak gaje ampe bikin telinga Hiruma hampir budek.

"biasa aja dong.. dasar makhluk udik sialan. oh ya, ini rumah gua, and.. sekarang jadi rumah lu juga.."

"a- apa? jadi rumahku? emangnya kita udah nikah? jangan sembarangan ngomong yah!" marah Mamori pada Hiruma. padahal sebenernya, Mamori seneng banget kalo punya suami kayak dia. udah kaya, cakep, ganteng, keren, banyak duit lagi.. (Hazu: Mamori matre... *Hazu bonyok ditimpuk sepatu sama Mamori*)

"kekeke.. kekekeke.." Hiruma ber-kekeke-ria.

"hah? apa yang lucu?"

"jangan ge-er dulu.. maksud gua itu, lo jadi pembantu sialan disini.. ngurusin gua, n beresin apa yang berantakkan di rumah sialan ini.."

"..." Mamori langsung jadi batu karna sangking syoknya. and sekalian.. pingsan edisi ketiga..

"ya ampun.. dasar perempuan merepotkan.. tapi, menarik juga.. kekeke.."

…

Mamori: kenapa aku jadi lebay gitu?

Hazu: maaf yah.. soalnya Hazu bikin fic nih da gender komedinya juga.. haha

Mamori: tapi kan-

(dipotong Hiruma) Hiruma: biarin ja dia begitu, dia emang bawel en lebay..

Mamori: apa katamu Hiruma Yoichi?

Hiruma: auw aah.. gelap..

*kejar2an terjadi antara Mamori dan Hiruma*

Hazu:... hahaha, yasudahlah... biarin ja mereka 'bermesraan' hahaha.. tunggu episode selanjutnya yah.. jangan lupa en jangan pelit2 buat review yoo.. arigatou... :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hazu: tadaaah... eps 2 udah jadi... hahaha maaf yah jadinya lama.., habis akhir2 ini Hazu lagi kebanjiran tugas en ulangan.. hehe. en, maaf yah Hazu banyak ngomong 'brengsek', habis, Hiruma demennya ngomong kata2 itu sih.. Hazu jadi harus nulis gitu.. haha. Sebenernya Hazu bingung mau ngomong apa, yaudah lah, dari pada melantur gak jelas kayak si Mamori *di timpuk batu sama Mamori*, mulai baca ceritanya aja dah.. oh ya, jangan lupa buat nge-review yah... arigatou...

Summary: "Tapi.. Justru semakin lama, aku semakin menyukaimu, bahkan hingga detik ini..". Pengakuan cinta Hiruma yang mendebarkan! Dont miss this!

Disclaimer: om Riichigo Togashi en om Yuusuke Murata..

...

Episode 2

Cuit cuit ciut...

"Hoaam... Tidurku nyenyak sekali.. Tapi sayangnya aku bermimpi aneh.." gumam Mamori dengan mata yang masih terpejam di atas tempat tidur.

"Ng? Apa nih? Kok lembek2?" tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri. Karena bingung dengan benda yang dipegangnya, ia pun memutar tubuhnya ke arah kiri dan-

"GYAAAAA...!" kegaduhan terjadi di rumah Hiruma Yoichi untuk yang kedua kalinya..

"Ggrr...! jangan teriak2 brengsek!" omel Hiruma yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ke, kenapa kau tidur di kasurku?"

"Kasurmu? Jangan ngaku2 deh.. ni kasur gua tau.."

Mendengar kata2 Hiruma, Mamori mencoba membuktikannya. Matanya menjelajah ke segala sudut ruangan besar itu, dan benar, itu bukanlah kamar tidurnya.

"Jadi.. yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi? Oh Tuhan.."

"Siapa juga yang bilang itu mimpi.." oceh Hiruma dengan balon dari permen karet menhiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Bukannya kau baru saja bangun tidur?"

"Lalu?"

"Kok udah makan permen karet?"

"Ni permen karet kemaren malem.." (Hazu: idih... Hiruma joroks.. *ditembakin pake AK-47 sama Hiruma*)

"Iiih..." kata Mamori geli, dan alhasil, Mamori pun dikejar Hiruma dengan AK-47 ditangannya. Tapi Hiruma menyadari bahwa aktifitas yang dilakukannya kekanak2an, maka ia pun segera menghentikannya, dan Mamori pun terbebas dari tembakan.

"Sana mandi! Lalu segera siapkan sarapan yang enak untukku, terserah apa saja, yang penting harus enak! Awas lo, kalo ampe gak enak!" Hiruma mengancam panjang lebar dan langsung meninggalkan Mamori.

"Mandi? Buat sarapan? Apa2an tuh, tau2 main asal perintah.. Menyebalkan!" kesal Mamori. Tapi ia tetap pergi mencari kamar mandi dan mandi, walaupun harus tersesat di rumah (dibaca: istana) itu sampai 7 kali. Lalu ia lanjut memasakkan sarapan, dengan tersesat sebanyak 15 kali. Dan tersesat lagi 21 kali saat menuju ruang makan.

"Ha.. Hah.. Aku lelah.." desah Mamori begitu ia sampai di ruang makan dimana Hiruma sudah menunggunya selama hampir satu jam.

"Kau itu kemana saja sih? Lama banget.. Kalo makannya jam segini, namanya bukan sarapan! Tapi makan siang tau! Dasar brengsek.."

Tanda berbentuk perempatan jalanpun timbul di dahi Mamori yang tertutupi poni tanda tensinya berhasil naik karena Hiruma."Kau itu! Siapa suruh punya rumah sebesar ini! Kan jadi repot jalannya! Mana ruangannya juga banyak banget, aku jadi tersesat terus tau!" Mamori memuntahkan semua kekesalannya.

"? Jalan? Ngapain jalan kaki, pembantu sialan?"

"Pembantu sialan?"

"Dasar bodoh.. Kan di depan kamar ada sepeda.. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sepeda itu, hah? Bodoh.."

"Bo, bodoh..?" emosi Mamori semakin menjadi2.

"iah.. Sudahlah! Aku capek berdebat dengan orang sepertimu. Sekarang berikan makanan yang kau pegang itu, dan mulailah bekerja seperti pembantu2 brengsek lainnya.."

"Ng? Jadi sebenarnya, pembantu disini tidak hanya aku?"

"Ya iyalah.. Masa ya iya dong.. Pakai otakmu.. Mana mungkin gue ngebiarin perempuan kurus bekerja sendirian membersihkan rumah ini? Lo pikir gua bego?" kata Hiruma yang membuat perempatan jalan di kepala Mamori semakin banyak. Tapi Mamori tahu ia tak akan bisa melawan Hiruma yang badannya atletis itu, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan meninggalkannya.

"Huh... Menyebalkan sekali.. Oh ia! Aku kabur saja! Aku rasa dia tidak akan tahu karna dia sedang asik menyantap sarapannya. Baiklah! Aku akan kabur sekarang!" Mamori pun berlari menuju pintu keluar dan sama saperti sebelumnya, ia pun tersesat di rumah yang megahnya tak terhingga itu. Tapi Tuhan memberkatinya, Mamori menemukan pintu keluar, namun..

GGRRRR...

GGRRRR...

Anjing2 kelaparan yang sedang menunggu untuk diberi makanan menutupi gerbang jalan keluar. Dan tak mungkin Mamori mau menembus anjing2 itu, kalau ia nekad, mungkin ia bisa menjadi 'smoke Mamori' atau 'sushi Mamori'. (Hiruma: smoke Mamori? –Hazu: itu pelesetan dari smoke chicken, atau smoke beef.. hahaha –Hiruma: gak jelas lo.. –Hazu:... *diam karna takut ditembak*)

"Oh Tuhan.. Aku harus bagaimana..?"

"Nona! Jangan berdiri disana!" teriak seorang laki2 dengan baskom berisi sampah dikepalanya. Belum sempat Mamori membalas perkataan anak itu, Mamori sudah digendong pergi menjauhi tempat ia berdiri dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Anda tidak apa2? Apa anda terluka?" tanya anak itu dengan cemas.

"Ng.. Aku rasa aku tidak apa2.." jawab Mamori datar karna masih sedikit syok.

"Oh.. Baguslah.. Haha. Oh ya, maaf karna sudah lancang menggendong anda dengan tangan saya yang kotor ini, saya Kobayakawa Sena, pegawai baru disini, anda bisa memanggil saya Sena.." kata Sena.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku juga pegawai baru disini kok... Hehe" jawab Mamori lembut.

"Oh begitu.. hehe"

"Jadi.. Kau pegawai disini yah? Biasanya setiap hari kalian ngapain?"

"Membereskan rumah"

"Yang lain?"

"Mencuci"

"Yang lain?"

"Mengelap perabotan"

"Yang lain?"

"Ng... Makan?"

"... Jadi.., pekerjaan disini hanya itu saja?" tanya Mamori.

"Ia, tapi sebenarnya, kebanyakan kita istirahat, bermain, de el el. Karna tuan Hiruma jarang berada di rumah, jarang makan di rumah, dan jarang juga mandi di rumah(?).."

"Ooh... Begete toh.. Kalau begitu, gampanglah.. Haha" tak lama setelah Mamori meremehkan pekerjaan yang akan dijalaninya, terdengar suara teriakan dari majikannya yang kayak setan.

"Mamori...! Mamori...!" (Hazu: Hiruma teriaknya kok kayak enci2 yang ada di sinetron2 yah? –Hiruma: SIAPA SURUH LO BIKIN GUA JADI GITU? –Hazu: Gyaaa...! Ampun! *kabur*)

"Apa?" Mamori menjawab asal.

"Grr... Kalo dipanggil nya'ut nya cepetan dong! Grr... Sudahlah! Sekarang cepat ke kamarmu, lalu ganti bajumu dengan baju yang udah gua siapin! GPL!"

"GPL?"

"GAK PAKE LAMA!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan AK-47 nya ke udara. Mamori yang gak bisa membantah Hiruma langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang entah dimana dan yang mana, dan dia pun membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk menemukannya, kamar dengan papan bertuliskan nama 'Mamori'. Lalu ganti baju tanpa memperhatikan baju apa yang dipakainya itu, dan langsung kembali ketempat tadi sambil ngos2an..

"Hah.. Hah.. Capek..."

"Dasar pembantu sialan lelet.." omel Hiruma.

"Aku berusaha sebisaku tahu!" Mamori membela dirinya.

"Masa? Sudahlah.. Bawakan tasku ini dan ikut aku ke mobil" kata Hiruma sambil memberikan tas hitamnya ke Mamori dan berjalan ke arah mobil nya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Mamori karna takut diculik sama Hiruma. (Hazu: Padahal dijadiin pembantu itu pun udah termasuk diculik..)

"Kerja"

"Kerja? Tapi tempat kerjaku kan di rumah.."

"Kan boleh saja kalau aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan hal lain.."

"Ia sih.. Tapi apa?"

"Ya begitulah.."

"Aku-"

"Berisik! Sudahlah, ikut saja! Grr.." Hiruma geram ditanya2in terus sama Mamori. Mamori kaget karna Hiruma tiba2 marah, jadi dia cuma diam aja, dari pada kena marah lagi.. (Hazu:Yang sabar yah Mamo-nee.. –Mamori:Kenapa kau ikut2an manggil 'Mamo-nee'? –Hazu:gak pa2 sih.. Biar lucu aja.. Haha –Mamori:Sok imut.. –Hazu:..)

Mamori pun diajak ke perusahaan Hiruma yang tingginya sampai 50 lantai. Disana dia bisa melihat kesibukan Hiruma yang amat sangat. Pekerjaannya setiap hari selalu dimulai dengan meeting singkat, dilanjutkan dengan menandatangi kontrak, pengecekan saham, pengecekan barang2, de el el, pokoknya Hiruma tuh super sibuk. Bahkan terkadang kesibukannya membuatnya lebih memilih untuk tidur siang daripada makan. (Hazu: Sebenernya Hiruma punya perusahaan apa sih? –Hiruma: Perusahaan mobil, yang semua modalnya berasal dari pemerintah. Jadi aku untung besar. –Hazu: Dasar..)

Beberapa jam berlalu, pekerjaan pun selesai, mereka berduapun memasuki mobil Hiruma dan berencana untuk meninggalkan gedung tinggi yang selalu sibuk dalam 24 jam.

"Sekarang kita akan pulang?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau berharap aku mengajakmu kesuatu tempat?"

"Tidak.., aku hanya bertanya.." jawab Mamori salah tingkah.

"Kekeke.. Baiklah, aku memang berencana untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.. Dan ku rasa aku tahu tempat yang bagus.." mendengar hal itu Mamori jadi penasaran akan apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh majikan setannya itu.

Merekapun sampai di sebuah restoran high class yang hanya dapat didatangi oleh para konglomerat yang berkantong tebal, dan memang Hiruma salah satunya. Hiruma memilih meja khusus yang terletak dipojok ruangan lantai 3 yang bernuansa klasik itu. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang dihiasi indahnya lampu malam hari.

Hiruma mempersilahkan Mamori untuk duduk di kursinya dengan menarikkan kursi Mamori. Menerima perlakuan itu Mamori pun jadi salah tingkah. Namun ia hanya dapat menutupinya. Apa jadinya kalau Hiruma sampai tahu?

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa daftar menu dan menyodorkannya pada Hiruma dan Mamori. Hiruma memperhatikan menu itu sebentar lalu memberi tahu pilihannya pada pelayan dengan bahasa asing. Mamori yang tidak mengerti hanya diam dan kebingungan dan menunjuk asal pada daftar menu tersebut agar sang pelayan dapat pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Jadi.. Apa hal yang ingin kau tunjukkan itu?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Kekeke.. Tunggu saja, dasar cewek sialan gak sabaran.." kekeh Hiruma menertawai Mamori yang diselimuti rasa ingin tahu.

"Hmph.." Mamori menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal. Hiruma yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa geli. Dan disaat itu Mamori membatin,"Dia manis juga...".

5 menit telah berlalu. Pelayan datang dengan makanan yang mereka pesan dan menghentikan pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan dalam bahasa jepang itu. Pelayan menaruh semangkuk spagetti dengan saus rahasia di depan Hiruma dan menaruh semangkuk ravioli dengan saus super pedas di depan Mamori. Melihat hal itu Hiruma hanya bisa tertawa terbahak2 dan dari situlah Hiruma tahu kalau Mamori tidak mengerti bahasa asing yang ia gunakan.

"Kau akan makan itu?" tanya Hiruma menggoda Mamori.

"Te, tentu saja. Aku telah memesannya.."

"Kau tahu rasanya?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, dan kau memesannya? Minggu lalu saat teman kerjaku memakannya, lidahnya kesakitan dan sekarang ia kesulitan untuk makan sampai sekarang.." Mamori merinding membayangkan hal sama akan terjadi pada dirinya saat ia memakan ravioli super pedas itu. Hiruma terkekeh2 dan berkata,

"Kekeke.. Kemarikan ravioli itu, kau makan saja punyaku. Ini tidak pedas.." Hiruma langsung mengambil mangkok berisi ravioli milik Mamori dan melahapnya. Walaupun Hiruma makan dengan normal, tapi wajah Hiruma tetap menunjukkan kalau ia sedang disiksa dengan pedasnya makanan itu. Senang, malu, terkagum. Itu yang dirasakan Mamori saat Hiruma mau merelakan dirinya demi Mamori. Tidak tega melihat Hiruma makan dengan tersiksa, ia menyodorkan minumannya untuk Hiruma.

"Ini, minumlah.."

"Tidak usah, kau minum saja.." tolak Hiruma.

"Tapi wajahmu sudah semerah itu.. Lebih baik kau minum dulu. Nanti 'kan bisa pesan lagi.." Hiruma tak bisa menolak paksaan Mamori, maka ia pun menerima minuman itu dari tangan Mamori dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis.

Mereka telah selesai menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Hiruma merasa inilah saatnya mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin dikatakannya.

"Hmm.. Kau tahu bagaimana aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak, bagaimana?" Mamori menjawab dengan semangat.

"Waktu itu, aku diminta untuk mempromosikan mobilku di Jepang. Karna katanya, mungkin ada banyak pengusaha yang tertarik dengan mobilku.." Hiruma memulai ceritanya. Dan Mamori pun mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

"Dan saat aku melewati sebuah jalan yang sedang diguyur hujan dengan derasnya, kulihat dirimu memayungi anak2 kucing tanpa memperdulikan dirimu yang kebasahan dan mungkin saja sakit."

"Saat itu aku memang merasa iba dengan anak2 kucing itu.." batin Mamori.

"Tadinya kupikir itu adalah hal yang bodoh, namun lama kelamaan.. Aku berpikir bahwa, hal itu manis juga" kata2 Hiruma mengagetkan Mamori dan membuat pipinya menjadi panas dalam sekejap.

"Dan saat itulah aku mulai meneliti dirimu. Setelah tahu banyak, aku meminta orang membawamu dengan cara paksa. Tapi aku kaget begitu mendengar dirimu yang ternyata bawel sekali-" wajah Mamori berubah jadi masam.

"Tapi.. Justru semakin lama, aku semakin menyukaimu, bahkan hingga detik ini.."

"!"

...

Hazu: Nyaa~ Selesai juga akhirnya.. Maaf yah fic nya panjang banget.. Haha

Mamori: *masih diam karna malu*

Hiruma: Kenapa kau buat aku jadi seperti itu anak kecil?

Hazu: Hazu bukan anak kecil! En Hazu sengaja bikin gitu biar ceritanya romantis dong... Hahaha

Hiruma: Grrr... CERBEROS!

Hazu: GYAAA...! *kabur* Oh ya readers, arigatou yah udah baca, mulai episode ini, ceritanya bakal lebih ke gender romance. Maaf yah, kalo komedy nya sedikit, habis cerita Hirumamo lebih gampang untuk dibuat jadi cerita romantis, hehehe.. Hazu harap kalian baca terus yah, en jangan lupa review juga. Arigatou gozaimasu, ciao...


	3. Chapter 3

Mamori: Hai... Maaf yh update-an eps 3 fanfic nya lama sekali.. Ini karena Hazu-chan kebanjiran tugas dan ulangan2.. Bahkan sampai Mamori yang harus menggantikannya untuk pembukaan ini. Haha Maaf juga yah untuk para readers, yang menunggu terlalu lama. Hontou ni gomennasai.. Sekarang, silahkan baca dan memberikan tanggapan lewat review..

Arigatou..

Summary: Hiruma si raja setan paling kejam didunia sakit! Tapi dia dirawat oleh pembantu sialannya yang selalu setia. Lalu, Mamori mau menyatakan perasaannya, tapi malah diganggu, sama siapa?

Disclaimer: Dibilangin berkali2 tetep ja om Riichigo Togashi en om Yuusuke Murata..

Warning: OOC, gaje abiiiss... Seperti pesen Hazu, jangan lupa pake pengaman anti gaje. Resiko ditanggung sendiri..

...

Episode 3

"Tapi.. Justru semakin lama, aku semakin menyukaimu, bahkan hingga detik ini.."

"!" Mamori diam membatu mendengar kata 'suka' keluar dari bibir tipis laki2 itu, dan lagi, kata2 itu ditujukan hanya untuknya.

Terdiam beberapa detik..

"... Bulan sudah tinggi sekali, sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum udara luar bertambah dingin" ajak Hiruma sembari berdiri dari tempat duduk yang dari tadi ia duduki. Tanpa penolakan Mamori pun ikut bangun dan megikuti punggung yang ada didepannya, tiba2 entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memeluk punggung lebar itu..

"Ng.. Hiruma, tentang yang tadi-"

"Tak perlu dijawab sekarang, aku bukan orang yang terburu2.." jawab Hiruma tanpa membalikkan badannya.

...

Sesampainya dirumah, Mamori kembali menjadi maid Hiruma. Dengan seragam maid hitam putih yang panjangnya sampai ke lutut. Mamori menggantungkan jas Hiruma dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dikamarnya yang sangat luas itu, dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Malam itu Mamori tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata lelahnya, tiba2 wajah Hiruma datang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia terus memikirkan laki2 itu, tentang wajahnya, tentang gerak-geriknya, tentang.. pernyataan cintanya yang tiba2.. Malam itu benar2 malam yang berat untuk Mamori.

Menyerah berusaha untuk tidur, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia berpikir untuk menjenguk tuannya yang mungkin saja sudah tertidur lelap dibawah selimutnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Hiruma dengan hati2. Ia pikir akan menemukan tuannya yang sudah terlelap, tenyata tidak.. Hiruma sedang terduduk disamping kasurnya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Ng.. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Mamori hati2.

"! Ya.. Ada apa, pembantu sialan?"

Ingin rasanya Mamori melesatkan pukulan ke wajah Hiruma, tapi keinginan itu tertutupi rasa khawatirnya melihat Hiruma dengan wajah yang sangat menderita. "Kau baik2 saja? Wajahmu merah sekali, kau tak terlihat sehat.."

"Aku baik2 saja.." jawabnya dengan susah payah.

"..." tiba2 saja tanpa sengaja Mamori menempelkan tangan kanannya ke dahi Hiruma. Ingin tahu apakah ia sakit. Dan benar saja, kepalanya terasa sangat2 panas.

"! Hiruma! Kau panas sekali! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?" tanya Mamori panik.

"Heh, untuk apa memberi tahu orang? Agar orang lain khawatir dan berteriak gaje sepertimu?"

"Grr... Kau itu.. Ayo tidur! Akan kuambilkan obat penurun demam untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga sembuh dengan sendirinya.."

"Mana boleh begitu! Yang namanya sakit itu harus disembuhkan, bukannya dibiarkan! Kau itu! Tunggu disini yah!" kata Mamori sambil beranjak keluar untuk mencarikan obat.

"Ke ke, Dasar pembantu sialan..."

2 jam kemudian..

5 jam kemudian...

"Hah.. Hah.. Akhirnya kudapatkan obatnya.." kata Mamori dengan nafas terengah2.

"Lama amat.."

"Tempatnya jauh tau! Huh.." setelah mengatur kembali nafasnya Mamori mendekat ke Hiruma dengan obat dan segelas air hangat dikedua tangannya. Untungnya Hiruma mau menurut dan meminum obat itu seperti anak baik. (-Hazu: Gak kayak Hiruma banget.. -Hiruma: Bawel banget sih lo)

"Ng.. Kenapa kau tiba2 sakit? Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Bukan.. Ini gara2 ada perempuan yang dengan asal memesan makanan. Karena kebetulan makanan itu 'berbahaya', aku memakannya demi dia. Dan, jadi begini.. Ke ke ke"

"Ukh.." Mamori kesal karena merasa disindir. "Ng... Kalau memang begitu, ma.. Maaf yah.. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk makan raviolli itu demi aku. Kalau aku tahu raviolli itu akan membuatmu jadi begini, aku pasti akan memakannya sendiri.."

"Bodoh.."

"Ng?"

"Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu makan itu padahal aku sudah tahu makanan itu akan membuatmu sakit? Kau itu.."

"Tapikan gara2 aku, kau jadi begini.. Aku jadi merasa ber-"

"Sstt..." Hiruma memotong kata2 Mamori. "Sudahlah, kau ini bawel sekali.. Tidak usah merasa bersalah, aku melakukan hal itu demi orang yang kusuka. Jadi aku tidak keberatan.. Ke ke ke"

Wajah Mamori memerah seketika oleh kata2 yang dilontarkan mulut Hiruma. "A.. A, Sudahlah! Cepat tidur sana!"

"Ng.. Akan kutemani sampai kau tidur.." kata Mamori dengan wajah yang masih merah dan ragu2. Hiruma agak kaget, tapi tentu ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu. Walaupun ia tidak menjawab dan hanya masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya dan menutup matanya, Mamori tahu itu artinya Hiruma menerima tawarannya.

Tak lama, Hiruma tertidur lelap dengan Mamori yang juga tertidur disamping kasurnya.

...

Paginya...

Hiruma bangun karena melihat sinar matahari dengan samar2 mengintip lewat jendela kamarnya. Dirasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak panas lagi. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Lalu beranjak mencari pembantu sialan kesayangannya itu.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati pembantu sialannya sedang membersihkan 'jalanan' rumahnya (dibaca: istananya) yang berkarpet dengan vacuum cleaner. Dengan menggunakan seragam maid yang seksi. (Dan pastinya membuat Hiruma tergoda..)

"Kau ngapain pembantu sialan?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun! Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah sehat? Masih panas tidak? Bla.. bla.. bla.."

"Aaargh! Pagi2 sudah bawel! Berisik tahu!"

"Iiih... Aku kan hanya menghawatirkn keadaanmu saja.." kata Mamori membela diri.

"Terserah, sekarang, ganti baju dan cepat ke mobil!"

"Ng? Mau kemana?"

"Bawel! Banyak nanya! Sudah cepat ganti baju sana!" kata Hiruma yang mulai kesal karena dari tadi terus disuguhi pertanyaan2 oleh pembantunya itu. Setelah melihat Mamori menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya (kamar Mamori), ia pun pergi ke bagasi dan memanaskan mobilnya.

Setelah 1 jam..

"(Aduuh... Mobil yang dipakai Hiruma yang mana yah? Huh.. Dasar orang kaya, padahal mobil yang setiap hari dipakai hanya satu, untuk apa punya banyak2?)" gerutu Mamori sambil mencari Hiruma yang pastinya sedang ada didalam mobil.

"Hei, seperti biasa, kau lama sekali.." kata Hiruma yang tiba2 muncul dari dalam mobil dengan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam simpel kesayangannya.

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah berlari loh..." kata Mamori yang memakai baju lengan panjang dengan rok pendek. (-Hazu:pasti bakal bikin Hiruma ngiler!)

"..." Hiruma terdiam sebentar melihat pemandangan wanita seksi yang semakin seksi dengan rok mini dihadapannya.

"Cepat masuk kemobil.." perintah Hiruma.

"Ng... Ia.." Mereka pun pergi kesuatu tempat yang hanya diketahui Hiruma. Dan seperti biasa, Hiruma ngebut dengan kecepatan 180km/jam.

...

"Kita dimana?" tanya Mamori setalah mereka sampai disuatu tempat seperti bukit dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sangat hangat dan romantis..

"Tidak penting bagimu untuk tahu kita dimana.. Yang penting nikmati pemandangan sialan ini.. Ini hadiah.."

"Hadiah?"

"Hadiah untuk pembantu sialan yang telah merawatku kemarin.. Ke ke ke.." kata Hiruma dengan seringaiannya yang menawan. (-Hazu:*hoek*)

"Ukh, dasar.." kesal Mamori dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ah, oh ya Hi, Hiruma..."

"Ng?"

"A.. Ng.. Jawaban untuk yang kemarin-" tiba2 omongan Mamori terputus dengan teriakan..

"Yoichi-kun...!"

"?"

...

Hazu: Tralala trilili... Senangnya hati ini... Episode 3, sekarang sudah jadi...

Hiruma: Berisik..

Mamori: (Siapa sih pengganggu itu.. Hiks..)

Hiruma: Heh! Kenapa kau buat gangguan disaat penting seperti itu?

Hazu: Biar ceritanya lebih menarik en bisa dilanjutin ke episode 4...

Hahaha. Makasih yah untuk para readers yang setia menunggu Hazu yang lamban kayak siput ini. Dan untuk para reviewers juga, hontou ni arigatou...

Mohon dukungan untuk episode yang selanjutnya juga yah... Hazu akan selalu setia mendengarkan komentar2 kalian.. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya...

Hiruma: JANGAN NYUEKIN ORANG! *ngejer Hazu pake AK-47*


	4. Chapter 4

Hazu: Huwaaa.. akhirnya baru bisa update cerita lagi niih.. terlalu banyak hal dan tekanan yang pada akhirnya membuat Hazu tak bisa menulis fanfic untuk sementara. Tapi sekarang Hazu bangkit kembali dari hiatus yang panjang! Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya yaaa *gantung diri*

Hehe

Terima kasih banyak bagi semua pembaca yang telah memberikan kritik dan saran untuk Hazu, semga Hazu bisa menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi! haha

Hazu juga sangat berterima kasih pada semua reader yang masih menunggu maupun mengingat fanfic abal ini, dan sekaranglah saatnya melanjutkan cerita percintaan Mamori dan Hiruma yang mendebarkaaan...! enjoy, and dont forget to give a review ;)

Arigatou..

Summary: Tanggal 12 November Hiruma akan menikah, bagaimana dengan nasib Mamori? Chapter akhir dari kehidupan Mamori sebagai pembantu Hiruma Yoichi! Saksikan drama perintaan Hiruma dan Mamori yang mendebarkan dan telah mencapai klimaksnya! RnR 3

Disclamer: masih tetep om Riichigo Togashi en om Yuusuke Murata kok..

"Yoichi-kun...!"

"?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara perempuan yang begitu manis menghentikan perbincangan yang baru saja akan dimulai oleh Mamori, perbincangan yang akan memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Hiruma, jawaban yang mungkin saja akan mengubah hubungan diantara mereka..

"Suzuna?! Bagaimana bisa kau kesini cebol?"

"Kau sama sekali tak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa kesini Yoichi-kun.. Sudahku katakan 'kan..? Cinta sejati pasti selalu dapat dipertemukan kembali.. hehe" kata perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan rambut biru _navy_ tersebut sambil berjalan mendekati Mamori dan Hiruma, yang akhirnya menghilangkan jarak diantara dirinya dan Hiruma Yoichi.

"Mamori, kau-"

"Oh..Jadi nama perempuan yang sejak tadi berada disini ini, Mamori..?" Ucap Suzuna memotong kata-kata Hiruma.

Mamori hanya dapat membisu. Matanya terkunci pada pasangan mesra didepannya, dilihatnya perempuan itu memeluki pinggul kokoh Hiruma. Membuat begitu banyak pertanyaan tak terjawabkan melintas dan berputar dalam pikirannya, kembali.. Membuat pikirannya tak tenang..

"Aku penasaran.. Sebenarnya siapa perempuan ini Yoichi-kun..? Jangan bilang bahwa ia adalah selingkuhanmu.. Kau masih ingat janji penikahan kita, setahun yang lalu kan..? hihi"

Ah.. Akhirnya 1 pertanyaan dalam benak Mamori mendapatkan jawaban yang begitu jelas. Ternyata perempuan itu adalah tunangan majikannya, yang memang sudah ditetapkan sejak lama..

'Ahaha..' batin Mamori menertawakannya.

Entah Mamori harus merasa bersyukur atau menyesal saat ini karena hampir saja memberikan jawaban terhadap perasaan majikannya, Hiruma..

Perempuannya itu tunangannya? Ternyata ia telah memiliki seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan olehnya? Kalau begitu apa maksud semua kebaikannya? Apa maksud dari pernyataan cintanya?

'Apa kau mempermainkanku, Hiruma..?' hanya itu yang terlintas dalam batin Mamori saat ini.

Merasakan wajah dan matanya yang memanas menunjukkan air matanya akan segera meluap dari pelupuk matanya, Mamori berpikir untuk segera meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Ah.. Aku hanya.. Pembantu tuan Hiruma.. Aku akan, segera pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahku yang belum selesai..."

"Oh ternyata ia hanya pembantu di rumahmu Yoichi-kun.. Aku hampir saja menuduh yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya.. haha"

"Saya.., permisi dulu.." Mamori-pun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan senyuman tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Senyum itu bohong, senyuman itu tidak tulus, Hiruma sadar senyuman yang baru saja dilemparkan pembantu sialannya hanyalah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Ia sadar Mamori tersenyum dengan menahan bibirnya yang bergetar karena ia ingin menangis.. Tapi sayangnya, ia sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk mencegah pembantunya itu untuk pergi dan hanya memilih untuk diam memandangi pembantunya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Nah sayang, bagaimana kalau kita segera merencanakan semua yang kita butuhkan untuk penikahan kita? Kita pasti akan membuat pesta yang megah dan mewah bukan? Hehe"

Hiruma yang digandeng oleh Suzuna sang tunangan pun hanya dapat menurutinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dan segera meninggalkan matahari yang sudah terbenam sepenuhnya di balik garis senja. Tak lama sang bulan pun muncul, namun ia tak sendirian, ia juga membawa awan-awan hitam yang segera menurunkan muatannya dan membasahi kaca jendela mobil yang membawa pemuda itu, ia yang sedang memandang kosong keluar mobil sambil memangku wajahnya menggunakan tangannya, dengan kekhawatiran memenuhi pikirannya..

...

Disisi lain di kota vegas yang selalu dipenuhi lampu-lampu yang tak pernah lelah menemani kota penjudi itu, Mamori berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan yang telah basah oleh derasnya hujan yang turun. Ia tak berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Hiruma, ia tak berjalan menuju kemanapun, ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah menembus hujan yang sekiranya sebentar lagi akan menjadi badai.

Pikirannya kosong, Mamori tahu jelas ia bukanlah siapapun dimata Hiruma Yoichi kecuali pembantu. Tapi ia tetap tak mengerti akan rasa sedih ini, rasa pedih yang terus mencekik tenggorokannya, seakan merobek dirinya perlahan dari dalam.

Sekarang ia tak tahu harus kemana, sekarang ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Butiran-butiran air mata yang turun bercampur dengan rintikan hujan yang deras membuat ia semakin sadar akan kesedihan yang bersarang di hatinya, hingga..

"Kak Mamori..?" suara lembut memanggil namanya dari seberang sana.

"Kak Mamori?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau basah begini? Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian ditengah hujan lebat ini? Kak? Kak?" Mamori dapat mendengar suara itu, dengan nada yang begitu cemas pria yang memegangi tangannya dengan erat itu melontarkan beribu pertanyaan yang tak sanggup dijawabnya karena akhirnya ia malah pingsan dalam rangkulan lelaki itu..

...

Kicauan burung-burung menyusup ke telinga Mamori lewat celah jendela sempit yang juga membiarkan sinar matahari menyelinap masuk dan menerangi sebagian ruangan, menandakan hari yang telah berganti. Gadis ber-iris biru langit itu tak menyadari bahwa ia tak sedang meniduri kasur rumahnya ataupun tak sedang didalam kamarnya sendiri hingga ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Kembali terdegar teriakan cempreng keluar dari bibir malaikat Mamori yang akhirnya malah membuat seisi rumah tersebut berbondong-bondong mendatangi kamar tempat Mamori berada dan membuka paksa kamar yang terkunci tersebut.

"Mamori-san? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang berwajah tua dengan topi koboi terduduk diatas kepalanya.

"A.. Anu ini dimana? Kenapa aku disini? Kenapa-" jawab Mamori dengan berbalik bertanya.

"Ah.. Sebenarnya.."

...

"Hee.. Aku pingsan ditengah jalan..?" seru sang gadis dengan rambut coklat Auburn sambil menerima segelas susu coklat hangat yang diberikan oleh Tetsuma sang juru masak. (Hazu: sejak kapan ya Tetsuma-san bisa masak.. ehehe..)

"Ia benar, begitulah yang kudengar dari si Riku ini, dia lah yang menggendongmu kemari dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan tampang yang begitu khawatir, benar kan Riku..?" jelas Kid sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan kepala Riku yang duduk disebelahnya, yang tersipu malu oleh ceritanya sambil memalingkan wajah kearah lain, berharap kakak angkatnya itu tidak melihat raut wajah yang dianggapnya memalukkan itu.

"Sudahlah, hentikan cerita itu.. Pertanyaan yang lebih penting adalah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini kak Mamori? Dan kenapa kau berjalan sendirian ditengah hujan badai seperti itu?" tanya lelaki berambut putih itu dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Ah aku.. Aku hanya.."

Akhirnya Mamori meluapkan semua kesedihannya didepan teman-temannya yang berasal dari tim _American Footbal _Seibu Wild Gunman itu. Riku yang mendengarkannya pun ikut menjadi kesal dan sebal dengan setan pemilik perusahaan mobil paling terkenal tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa Hiruma Yoichi adalah sosok laki-laki yang menyebalkan dan menyeramkan yang memiliki hobi mengancam orang-orang demi kepentingannya sendiri, tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang bisa mempermainkan hati wanita sampai sebegininya.

"Kalau begitu kak Mamori tinggal disini saja dengan kami! Dan ikut pulang dengan kami ke Jepang, setelah kami selesai mengikuti pertandingan persahabat dengan tim Nasa Aliens, bagaimana?" undang sang adik angkat dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa. Mamori bisa melihat adanya tatapan khawatir dan sedih didalam iris _turqoise_ tersebut. Mamori tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, lagipula ia tak punya lagi tempat untuk pulang, ia tak ingin melihat majikan—lelaki yang disukainya—bermesraan dengan calon istrinya itu. Dengan mantap Mamori akhirnya menganggukkan kepala tanda ia telah menerima tawaran yang dilontarkan Riku.

'Aku harus bisa melupakannya, harus..'

...

Dua minggu hampir terlewati dengan mulus. Mamori kini telah tinggal bersama dengan Tim Seibu Wild Gunman dan menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan, penuh canda dan tawa yang tak habis-habisnya karena anggota tim yang begitu baik dan lucu, dengan begitu cepat mereka menjadi begitu akrab dan bahkan mengganggap Mamori sebagai anggota keluarga mereka sendiri. Yang Mamori kerjakan setiap hari sebenarnya hanya memasak, membereskan rumah, mencuci pakaian, dan menyediakan kebutuhan-kebutuhan anggota tim seperti hal nya sarapan. Menyenangkan memang berada diantara teman-teman yang begitu riuh dan hangat, namun dalam semua kesenangan itu, Mamori merasa ia benar-benar lelah, lelah karena terus memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan seseorang, lelah mempersuasi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah tak lagi membutuhkan majikannya yang dulu, Yoichi Hiruma..

Malam itu sang tim yang beraksen seperti hal nya koboi merayakan kemenangan mereka dalam pertandingan persahabatan yang baru saja mereka ikuti. Dengan skor 43-42 mereka berhasil mengalahkan tim terkuat Amerika. Angka yang cukup pantas untuk dibanggakan dan dirayakan. Benar-benar sebuah perayaan yang berlebihan untuk sebuah kemenangan dalam pertandingan persahabatan, begitu banyak hidangan dipesan, masakan Jepang, masakan Italia, masakan Cina, wine, sake, dan segala macam pencuci mulut—kue-kue, es krim, maupun puding—pun tak luput dari daftar pesanan mereka. Semua anggota merayakan dengan begitu gembira, bahkan Kid ikut mempersembahkan sebuah lagu dangdut—Cinta Satu Malam—dalam perlombaan karaoke abal yang diadakan oleh sang pelatih.

Suasana begitu riuh, ruangan itu begitu dipenuhi dengan ledakan tawa dari berbagai arah. Hingga akhirnya seseorang membunyikan bel di pintu depan rumah yang hanya ditangkap oleh telinga Mamori yang kebetulan sedang memisahkan diri dari keramaian.

Dengan segera sang gadis berambut Auburn berlari kecil kearah pintu utama, tak mau membuat sang tamu menunggu lama.

"Ya? Siapa ya—" mata Mamori langsung kaget terbelalak melihat sosok yang berdiri dibalik pintu itu. Kobayakawa Sena, ternyata pemuda bertubuh mungil itulah yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar rumah ditemani hembusan angin musim dingin yang membekukan tulang.

"Sena-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah malam begini? Ayo cepat masuk dulu dan menghangatkan diri sebentar!" ajak Mamori sambil menarik tangan Sena agar ia mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah.

Mamori mempersilahkan gelas berisikan teh hangat kepada Sena yang disambutnya dengan senyuman lugu. Mereka pun duduk bersama di dapur, tempat tertenang untuk menerima tamu saat itu.

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau kemari Sena-kun?"

"A, anu.. Sebenarnya tuan Hiruma yang mengirimku kesini.." jantung Mamori sontak berdegup lebih kencang mendengar kembali nama yang selama ini sudah berusaha ia lupakan, dan lagi bagaimana bisa ia tahu dengan tepat dimana keberadaannya sekarang? Padahal tak ada yang tahu—bahkan Cerberus—tentang dimana ia tinggal beberapa minggu terakhir ini. 'Dasar stalker kelas kakap' batin Mamori.

"Ia ingin memberikan benda ini dan berharap anda segera membukanya setelah anda menerima bingkisan ini dari saya.. Anu.. Terima kasih banyak atas teh nya, saya harus kembali lagi, Cerberus menunggu saya diluar.." kata Sena sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Menunggu?" Mamori pun _sweatdrop_ melihat Cerberus yang sedang duduk manis dengan pelana diatas punggungnya, lengkap dengan _harness_ terpasang di sekitar kepalanya, benar-benar seperti kuda..

Situasi _awkward_ yang baru saja terjadi cepat sekali berlalu begitu Mamori menutup pintu, ia melihat lekat-lekat bingkisan yang sedang dalam genggamannya tersebut. Penasaran dengan isi yang terbungkus di dalamnya, Mamori bergegas menjejakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai atas, tak memperdulikan lagi pesta yang masih berlanjut dengan hebohnya.

Sesampainya di kamar yang sunyi dan sepi itu, Mamori menjadi ragu terhadap apa yang ada di dalamnya. Otaknya terus menerka-nerka dengan liar apa yang mungkin dikirimkan oleh (mantan) majikannya tersebut. Ingin sekali ia membukanya, tapi rasanya nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk merobek bungkusan tersebut. Debar jantung pun terasa menggema ke segala penjuru ruang yang gelap itu. Menyuarakan hati yang begitu gelisah, hati yang begitu tak tenang. Namun kini niatnya sudah bulat, dengan hati-hati dan perlahan ia membuka pembungkus berwarna _pink_ yang perlahan memperlihatkan benda yang sedari tadi dilindunginya.

Rupanya isinya adalah sebuah gaun sutra yang tentu saja terlihat sangat mahal berwarna putih, lengkap dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang juga berwarna putih. Kedua benda itu ditemani sepucuk surat yang terlipat,

"Tanggal 12 November 20XX, Caesar Palace Hotel, itulah tanggal dan tempat pernikahanku. Datanglah karena aku ingin melihatmu dalam gaun yang kukirimkan itu. Jangan coba melarikan diri, akan kukirimkan Cerberus untuk menyeretmu dengan paksa jika kau berani mencobanya. Hiruma Yoichi."

Ternyata sebuah surat undangan pernikahan yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai surat ancaman. '12 November..?' itu adalah tanggal dimana Mamori akan berangkat meninggalkan kota dengan jumlah _casino_ terbanyak itu bersama anggota Seibu.

...

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Mana yang harus dipilihnya?

Ia ingin pulang dan melupakan segala kisah yang pernah ia tulis di kota itu, ia pun tak ingin melihat lelaki yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain.. Tapi disamping itu, ia ingin melihat lelaki yang telah membuka pintu hatinya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia melupakannya.

Semalaman itu mata indah Mamori tak terpejamkan. Semua kebingungan terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Semua kenangannya dengan Hiruma Yoichi terus bermain dalam otaknya layaknya sebuah video, seakan memaksanya kembali memunculkan perasaan yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Ia tak bisa memilih, sama sekali tak bisa..

Di pagi harinya Mamori terus terlihat murung dengan mata yang bengkak, semua anggota Seibu dapat melihat hal itu. Namun ketika ditanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, ia hanya akan menjawab "tidak ada apa-apa kok.." dengan tambahan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan.

Riku terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya, namun ia tahu Mamori tak ingin menceritakan masalahnya dengan alasan tak ingin merepotkan orang disekitarnya. Ia pun hanya dapat mendoakan kakaknya..

...

Tanggal yang tak dinantikan pun tiba, tanggal 12 November. Mamori telah siap membereskan barangnya yang hanya seadanya, namun ia juga menyiapkan gaun dan sepatu yang diberikan oleh Hiruma. Tertata rapi diatas kasurnya beserta surat yang ddilampirkan sang setan pengancam.

Ia hanya memandang kosong ke arah gaun indah itu. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang terus menggema tak terjawabkan dalam hatinya, 'akankah aku memakai ini dan pergi..?'

"Mamori-nee, sudah siap?" tanya Riku dari luar pintu ruangan Mamori yang sedari tadi dibiarkan terbuka.

"Ah.. Sepertinya masih ada yang ketinggalan, maaf.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu dibawah—" begitu Riku bermaksud meninggalkan Mamori dan menunggunya di ruang tamu bersama anggota tim yang lain, Mamori malah meraih lengan keras Riku, dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan tangan yang gemetar.

"Mamori-nee, kenapa..?" Riku berbalik dan terkejut.

"Riku, aku.. Rasanya aku tak bisa pergi.."

Lelaki berambut putih itu terdiam sesaat, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak tirinya. 'Kenapa ia tak ingin pulang?' namun sekejap kemudian ia melihat gaun dan sepatu indah diatas kasur Mamori yang sebenernya ia tak tahu kapan Mamori membelinya, tapi Riku yakin bahwa ia akan mengenakannya untuk menghadiri pesta penikahan Hiruma.

Ia mengerti sekarang, dann tersenyum tipis pada sang gadis,

"Ini, ambillah kunci ini. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu setelah kau meninggalkan rumah. Aku juga akan memesankan taksi untukmu" kata Riku seraya mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jaket biru lautnya, membuka tangan Mamori, dan meletakkannya disana. Mamori tak berkata apa-apa, ia sibuk menahan air mata haru yang hampir akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Riku pun bergegas turun, tak ingin temannya menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Ah itu dia datang.. Mamori-chan?" tanya Kid begitu melihat sosok _Running Back_ kesayangannya muncul dari lantai 2.

"Mamori-nee bilang ia masih ada urusan di kota ini, ia bilang akan segera menyusul kita ke Jepang jika sudah selesai. Sudah kuserahkan kunci rumah ini padanya" jawabnya sambil mengangkat tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Oh baiklah.." anggota Seibu pun meninggalkan rumah sementara mereka, dan segera berangkat dengan bus menuju bandara, meninggalkan Las Vegas.

Kini Anezaki Mamori tak ragu lagi. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, membersihkan semua air mata yang tertinggal, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun indah yang dikirimkan Hiruma padanya. Menata sedikit rambutnya yang pendek sebahu, dan mengenakan riasan seadanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson mobil yang sepertinya adalah taksi yang tadi telah dipesankan oleh Riku untuknya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menjejaki kakinya kedalam sepatu hak-nya, mengambil barang-barangnya dan bergegas turun.

Benar saja, sebuah taksi eksklusive telah menunggunya di luar pagar rumah.

"Caesars Palace Hotel please!"

"Yes, maam"

...

Apa yang harus ia katakan begitu ia melihat Hiruma dan Suzuna di pelaminan nanti?

Ekspresi apa yang harus ia keluarkan nanti?

Bagaimana kalau air matanya malah menetes ketika ia melihat mereka berdua nanti?

Aaah semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Mamori semakin gugup. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang. Lebih parahnya, semua kebingungan itu membuat perjalanan terasa begitu singkat, dan tak terasa kini ia telah sampai di depan Caesars Palace Hotel.

Setelah keluar dari taksi, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lobby hotel yang begitu megah. Semua yang ada didalamnya terlihat begitu mewah dan berkelas. Karpet merah menuntunnya menuju meja resepsionis yang kemudian menuntunnya menuju ruangan pernikahan.

Sang resepsionis mengantarnya hingga pintu masuk _ballroom_, dan meninggalkannya di depan pintu besar nan megah itu. Dari luar dapat terdengar dengan jelas riuh ramai para pengunjung yang telah hadir di dalam ruangan. Rasanya Mamori dapat merasakan bahwa mereka sedang bersuka cita merayakan acara sakral kedua mempelai yang sedang berbahagia tersebut.

Kini tangannya gemetar, dirasakan wajahnya memanas, dan matanya mulai basah. Ia takut untuk membuka pintu besar yang bediri didepannya, ia takut harus kembali melihat wajah Hiruma. Ia tak ingin melihat Hiruma tertawa dengan wanita lain, walaupun wanita itu telah ditakdirkan sejak lama untuknya. Tapi ia tak bisa mundur lagi, ia telah memutuskan untuk maju dan mengalahkan rasa takutnya, dengan begitu ia bisa melupakan Hiruma.

Diraihnya pegangan pintu itu, dan dengan perlahan ia membukanya, memperlihatkan kepada dirinya sendiri seisi ruangan yang begitu megah itu, di dalamnya berkumpul para manusia dengan gaun dan _tuxedo_ yang begitu berkelas, memusatkan semua perhatian mereka pada Anezaki Mamori, yang seperti menjadi tamu terakhir di pesta malam itu.

Mamori pun menjadi semakin gugup, sorotan mata seisi ruangan itu menekan batinnya. Namun tangan kecil pengapit dengan _dress_ putih menariknya, mengundangnya menyusuri karpet merah, melewati semua tatapan dari para tamu yang datang.

Kini ia berdiri tepat didepan altar pernikahan. Disana terlihat seorang pendeta dan seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan mantap, dengan _tuxedo_ putih membungkus tubuh atletis didalamnya, menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil dilapisi_ beludru_ merah, menatap tepat pada mata Mamori.

"Kau lama sekali, pembantu sialan.. keke" kekeh sang pemuda, Hiruma Yoichi.

"Apa ini mempelai wanita anda tuan..?" tanya sang pendeta tua berambut putih dengan kitab ditangannya, sambil menatap kearah Mamori yang masih kebingungan, terpaku diam ditempat ia berpijak, tak mengerti pada situasi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Betul sekali, cepat mulai resepsi pernikahan ini sebelum kau keburu mati kakek tua sialan! Kekeke" ancam Hiruma seperti biasa.

"Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disana bodoh? Cepat berdiri didepanku! Kau sudah membuatku berdiri selama setengah jam dan kakiku hampir patah sekarang!" bentak Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Ta, tapi aku.. Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang—" jawab Mamori dengan gugup dan kebingungan. Mamori yang tak mau menjejakkan kakinya naik keatas altar dan malah melangkah mundur menjauhinya membuat Hiruma harus mendatanginya, menggendongnya ala _bride style_, dan membawanya ke altar pernikahan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan waktu itu? Aku menyukaimu, dan aku mencintaimu.. Siapa peduli aku sudah bertunangan dengan bocah pendek itu, aku tak pernah menyukainya" Mamori terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Hiruma dalam gendongannya.

"Dan yang akan kunikahi sekarang adalah gadis yang selama ini terus berada di hatiku, saat aku belum berbicara padanya sekalipun, saat aku mencoba menculiknya, saat ia mulai menjadi pembantuku karena kupaksa, saat ia pergi menghilang dan meninggalkanku karena melihat tunanganku, dan.. yang sekarang berada dalam pelukanku, Anezaki Mamori.." kata Hiruma dengan mantap sambil berjalan menatap pelaminan yang ada didepannya.

Hiruma pun menurunkan Mamori dengan hati-hati, berdiri didepannya, dan membiarkan sang pendeta memulai membacakan ikrar janji cinta mereka.

"Apakah kau, Hiruma Yoichi, bersedia menjadikan Anezaki Mamori sebagai istrimu yang sah, akan menemaninya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, merawatnya ketika ia sehat dan sakit, melindunginya, dan mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwamu hingga akhir hayatmu?"

"Ya, bersedia"

"Apakah kau, Anezaki Mamori, bersedia menjadikan Hiruma Yoichi sebagai suamimu yang sah, akan menemaninya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, merawatnya ketika ia sehat dan sakit, melindunginya, dan mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwamu hingga akhir hayatmu?"

Ruangan terdiam sejenak menantikan jawaban dari bibir Mamori. Semua perasaan senang, gembira, bahagia, tak percaya, berkumpul dalam dada Mamori, yang akhirnya meluap melewati pelupuk matanya, yang menjadi kristal indah menandakan rasa suka cita dalam dirinya yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi, dan ia pun menjawab,

"Ya, aku bersedia.." dengan senyuman tulus tergambar di wajahnya. Dan pasangan baru yang berbahagia tersebut pun men-sah-kan pernikahan mereka lewat ciuman yang hangat di bibir pasangan mereka, didepan seluruh rekan kerja, pembantu rumah, orang tua Mamori yang diundang langsung oleh Hiruma, dan bahkan ayah Hiruma yang datang secara diam-diam, demi melihat saat-saat bagi anaknya yang paling membahagiakan..

THE END

Hazuki: Wuaaaaah BANZAAAIII! Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga ya Tuhan *sujud* terakhir kalinya, terima kasih pada semua reader yang telah mendukung cerita 'Mamori Pembantu Sialan', Hazuki sangat berterima kasih! Hehe

Hazu berencana mengadakan sequel kehidupan Mamori dan Hiruma setelah mereka menikah, jika memang ada reader yang menginginkannya, silahkan review saja ya!

Namun bila memang yang meminta tidak lebih dari sekitar 7 orang, Hazu tidak akan menulisnya, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyaaak!


End file.
